


Work Shit

by Sucks_to_suck_dennis



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Multi, Polyamory, Sad, Sex Work, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucks_to_suck_dennis/pseuds/Sucks_to_suck_dennis
Summary: Rain comes home one day, bloody, high, and in tears. Husk and Alastor try to piece together what exactly happened that night, all while trying to make sure that Lorraine is okay
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Work Shit

Rain entered the hotel, stumbling. They smelled heavily of booze, weed, vomit and... Blood. Alastor lifted his head to tell the offending demon politely to leave, only to find that it was one of his partners. Husk drunkenly looked up from the bar.

"Rain...? You good?" Husk asked, only to be ignored. as

Red stained the front of their white dress shirt, and they walked with a limp. A severe limp. They practically crawled upstairs, which pained Alastor and Husk.

Rain locked their bedroom door. They undid their tie, removing the dress shirt damp with blood. They looked at themself in the full-body mirror on the wall. Post-it notes Husk wrote to Rain littered the edges of the mirror. _Don't forget to take off your binder._ Rain looked at the long, deep cut on their stomach, leading down to their dick.

They slipped the suspenders of the skirt off of their shoulders, before removing the skirt itself. They sat on their bed, wincing in pain as their their ruined asshole rubbed against the sheets. Their vagina was torn, too, as a result of the night on the streets.

They opened one of their drawers, pulled out a bag of cocaine. They laid out one line, snorted it, another, and another, and another. An injection of heroin. They got higher and higher, and the pain of their bleeding stomach, and ruined ass and cunt.

They didn't realize that Husk and Alastor were outside the door and calling them until the door opened as Rain was snorting their fifteenth line of coke.

"Lorraine, what the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Husk yelled.

Rain looked up suddenly, white dust on their nose. They curled into a ball out of habit, covering their ruined body.

in three strides, Alastor was by their side, sweeping the empty shots and bags and the remaining line of dust into the trash can. Husk pulled Rain to their feet, ready to yell at their ass because they KNEW not to do drugs, they KNEW how much it hurt Angel, and it didn't fucking MATTER if Valentino hand-gave them pills, but at the hotel-?!

He stopped in his tracks when he saw how bloody his partner was. He took them in, the blood, dried and fresh on their vagina and inner thighs. Blood dripping down their stomach. He felt sick.

"Who... Did Valentino do this?" Husk asked. Alastor's eyes had long since turned into radio dials at the thoughts of murder going through his mind.

"No, he wouldn't do this to his bottom bitch. I was on the streets tonight. It's fine, I'll be fine." They mumbled.

Alastor picked them up bridal style and carried them to the conjoined bathroom. Husk went downstairs to get the first-aid kit and a bottle of vodka. He returned to Alastor trying to clean their wounds. Husk gently moved Alastor out the way, handing Rain he alcohol.

They chugged half of it, knowing the other half would be poured in the long cut down their stomach. Husk started to prepare the needle to give Rain stitches. Their breathing quickened and their eyes widened.

Alastor took Rain's cheeks in his hand, and kissed them. They felt the needle poke them. Rain started to cry. Alastor let them go and left the bathroom, only to return with another bag of cocaine.

Rain was already pretty high, plenty coked out, but they watched as Alastor pours a line into the back of his hand. Rain didn't hesitate as they took the rolled-up dollar bill from Alastor's hand and snorted the coke off of their boyfriend.

Eventually, Husk finished. Rain was snogging Alastor, a useful distraction against the pain.

"Okay, Rain. I'm done. Now tell me: Who did this to you?" Rain shrugged through the haze of narcotics. "I dunno. He had me working on the streets in response to me not going to work yesterday."

Husk helped Rain down, helping them to the bed. They laid down, Husk and Alastor on either side of them.

\--

They woke up to an empty bed. Alastor's jacket was laid nicely at the edge of the bed. They got up, head and body hurting.

Rain slipped on the jacket. It was much too large for them, but they didn't feel like getting into their work clothes yet.

Oh, hell, WORK. Ever since they took Angel's place as Val's side bitch, he had them working fucking hard. They almost let out a hopeless sob. But they pushed it down, and left the room.

\--

Everyone looked up when they walked in. They were silent as they say inbetween Husk and Alastor. They ate in silence for a bit. A drop of blood fell onto the table.

Angel took notice. "So... How much did you take last night?" He inquired.

Rain shrugged, wiping their nose. "I lost track after I snorted it off of Alastor."

That pissed Charlie off. Usually she was just sad when her patients participated in sins, but her fucking business partner purposely engaging in this... "What the fuck do you mean you snorted it off of Alastor?! You and Al BOTH know not to participate not this, especially not here!"

Alastor didn't blink. Rain was just tired. "Look, I'm fucking sorry if some kinky fuck cut open my stomach and ripped me to fucking pieces. I'm sorry if that HURT too fucking much to deal with it clean. I'm sorry if my boyfriends attempts to calm me down involved drugs. I'm. Fucking. Sorry." Tears ran down their face. They got up. "I have to go to work."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending is horrible, but take this in exchange for the deletion of HAHA HUSK IS LIKE 6. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
